


Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, a very merry drarry christmas, day eighteen of twenty-five, part of my malfoy-potter-lupin verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day eighteen- ron and hermione watch the malfoy-potter-lupin kids for the day
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> day eighteen of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

Hermione was starting to regret agreeing to watch the Malfoy-Potter-Lupin kids for the day. Harry and Draco had been in desperate need for a day to themselves for once, something that was quite rare with three kids. So, to give them the day off Hermione and Ron had agreed to watch their kids for the day. A decision they soon came to regret.

It had started off simple enough. Harry and Draco had dropped off their kids that morning at nine before going back to their own home to start getting ready for their day. Seeing as it was quite early in the morning Ron and Hermione started off by eating breakfast. Ron had made waffles for everyone while Hermione watched the kids. Teddy was fine to play on his own without Hermione watching him as he was ten years old; but with Scorpius being only five and James not even six months, Hermione decided it best to handle James and at least be in the same room as Scorpius. Thankfully Rose, Hermione and Ron's daughter, was a similar age to Scorpius so they entertained themselves for the most part.

The breakfast Ron made was delicious, and subdued the kids for a bit, which unfortunately didn't last long. After eating their food Scorpius, Teddy, and Rose were practically bouncing off the walls with energy, which also made James more antsy and energetic. So in an attempt to kill some energy a quick change in plans was made. Instead of spending the day at Ron and Hermione's house, they'd be taking an impromptu trip into the muggle world.

They arrived at a decent-sized playground and park, and as it was a surprisingly nice and warm day the park was quite busy. There were children running about the park, with their parents seated on benches watching them. Immediately upon arrival at the park Scorpius, Teddy, and Rose ran off to play with some of the other kids. Ron, who had been holding James, gave the baby to Hermione before saying, "I'll go watch them for a bit while you watch James, we can switch off later."

"Sounds good," replied Hermione with a smile, as Ron went off to find where the other three had gone.

Hermione then made her way over to a bench to sit down, there was another woman also seated at that bench but Hermione paid her no mind and sat down. The woman looked to be older than Hermione herself, but not too much, probably only 5 or so years older. "They all yours?" asked the woman, gesturing to where Ron was trying to help Scorpius and Rose on the monkey bars, while Teddy laughed at his attempts.

"Oh, God no!" laughed Hermione, "I'd never survive! You see the two redheads?" she asked the woman, who nodded, "That's my husband and our daughter. The other two and this little guy," said Hermione as she gently jostled James in her arms, "belong to my best friend and his husband. We're just watching them for the day so they can finally have some time to themselves for once."

The woman nodded and gave a small smile, "Well, that's very kind of you." she said sincerely.

"Yeah, well they definitely needed a day off," Hermione said with a shrug, "they started caring for Teddy not too long after we graduated school and officially adopted him a few years later. I don't think they've had much time to themselves since." 

The woman's eyes widened in shock, "That young! God, I couldn't imagine caring for a child right after graduation," she said with a shake of her head.

"It was a kind of dire situation so…" said Hermione, trailing off.

"A dire situation? How so?"

"Well, um…" Hermione said awkwardly, "Teddy's parents died when he was young, so he was then being cared for by his grandmother. But, she soon discovered that caring for a young child is difficult. So, seeing as my best friend is Teddy's godfather, he took to caring for him," she explained best as she could.

The woman nodded solemnly in understanding, before moving onto more pleasant conversation topics. Hermione and the woman ended up talking for a bit more, while Hermione held James as he napped. Ron soon came over and took over for Hermione, while she ventured over to the playground to watch the other kids.

After playing on the playground for a while longer, the group headed into town to do some shopping. Seeing as it was nearing Christmas time the stores were packed with people trying to buy gifts for their loved ones. But everyone did enjoy looking at all the decorations that were set up around town. The group also ate a late lunch, before heading back to Ron and Hermione's for the rest of the day.

The kids were all exhausted after their day out, so they settled down to watch the television (something that Hermione insisted she and Ron get for their home, as she was so attached to it). Ron and Hermione were also tired themselves, so they too settled down on the sofa to relax. At five o'clock they started making dinner, which was a simple meal of spaghetti, and ate together once it was done.

By the time Harry finally arrived at their home, both Ron and Hermione were utterly exhausted and felt like they were going to drop at any moment. "Thank you, guys," Harry said earnestly, "I really can't thank you enough. Draco and I had an amazing day."

"It was really no problem at all, mate," Ron replied, fighting back a yawn.

Harry eyed the other man skeptically, but didn't push it. "Well, thank you again. Talk to you soon."

"Yeah, goodbye, mate," said Ron as he practically pushed Harry out the door, not even bothering to fight back the yawn this time.

Once Harry had left and Ron and Hermione were by themselves in the entryway, Ron turned to his wife and looked her dead in the eye. "Never again, 'Mione. Never again."

Hermione burst out in an almost hysterical laughter, "I don't blame you."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day nineteen!


End file.
